Tainted Paths
by Faded Innocence
Summary: One particular student in the school has a deep, mysterious, and complex past. Freya must battle it out with her beloved cousins in Life-or-Death matches for the prize. Can she manage this and while keeping it a secret from her best friend?
1. The Night Whispers

Chapter 1: The Night Whispers

_Six Years ago-_

_A hushed voice breaks the silence, "Did you hear?"_

_then followed by another, "Ah, a rivalry apparently. What's that old coot thinking? They're simply children! They can't be put up to such a task, especially one so.. so gruesome and horrid!"_

"_It can't be helped. After all, the are the children of **that **household."_

_Present Day-_

The chime of a bell rings throughout the air, creating a fuss amongst the students of Etoile Academy. As they resume to their next classes with groans and mutters, the teacher begins to write on the board. Although it may look like an everyday school, in the shadows it's the home of hundreds among thousands of monster students, simply wearing a human disguise. Both the present and past principal's of this prestigious school have a goal set- to find and achieve the long awaited peace between humans and the creatures many have come to fear. As the teacher calls roll in random order he checks them off one-by-one,

"Frank, Jennet."

"Here."

"Fujioka, Alex."

"Ah.."

"Raine, Autumn."

"... Yes- I mean ah- P-Present! Er, h-here?"

a small laughter erupted from the students, which soon died down when he cleared his throat.

"Takahashi, Amaya."

"Mm.."

"Hadraniel, Freya."

a silence.

When he looks up at Freya's seat it's revealed that her presence is absent. His eyes widen slightly then revert back to their normal slim-selves.

As he speaks and stretches his words a check is being made in the absent box,

"Hadraniel-san seems to be abese-"

The door opens, a long silver-haired, frail-looking girl about the age of 15 walks in wearing the schools female uniform which consists of a dark navy-blue jacket with silver buttons and a silver star and crescent moon emblem on the left chest pocket embroidered into it. The buttons on the front of the jacket and cuffs all have the same silver star and crescent moon imbedded into them. Along with a white button-up blouse, knee high white socks, dark-navy blue tie, a dark khaki skirt, which is about the same length as any other Japanese school-girl skirt, and for shoes a typical pair of loafers. With her bangs in her face she moves her head in a swift motion and moves it back to only hide her left eye, revealing a lone amethyst eye.

"Hadraniel-san.," says the teacher impatiently, "You're late. Again."

Freya stiffens as she gives a slight sigh, "S-Sorry.. Sensei.. I was just-" he shakes his head and says with a simple, routine, sigh,

"It's fine I understand. If you will, just take your seat so class can resume."

She nods apologetically then walks off to her seat, her waist-length silk hair flowing behind her. When she sits and the teacher turns around the black-haired student with big-brown eyes next to her leaned over and whispered,

"Freya-chan this is the fourth time this week! What do you do at night that makes you so late every day?"

Her eyes slimmed slightly as the sound of commands and bodies hitting the floor ran through her mind. They returned to normal as she gave a soft laugh, "My deepest apologies, Autumn. I was just studying late is all and I ended up falling asleep at my desk."

Autumn looked at her with a slight pout but then gave a defeated sigh with a small and forgiving smile,

"Geez Freya-chan, you study way, too hard sometimes! I guess you need to since you're always late thought but oh well.. It's fine, you missed it though.."

Freya looked at her curiously, "Missed it? What did I miss, exactly?"

A response came with a slight blush, "I was day dreaming while roll was being called, then I kinda-sorta messed up.."

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? Sorry for the poor quality or interest (laughs) I haven't really done this before so, oops? What do you guys think, keep writing or stop before it gets any worst (laughs)?R&R Please :D If there are any suggestions of the sort feel free to shout them out in a PM or just go ahead and post it in a review. Any help or ideas would be amazing, thanks!(:_


	2. Vanilla, Chocolate, and Hidden Desires?

_Chapter 2: Vanilla, Chocolate, and Hidden Desires?_

_A few Weeks Later-_

The classes ended and the days passed by in a flash. The dismissal bell sounded at precisely 2 o'clock sharp. As Autumn yawned she looked around and spotted Freya, a smile growing upon her face as she got closer to the five foot petite beauty and stretched her name, "Fre~ya~chan~!"

Autumn gave a slight hop to her final step as she hugged Freya and laughed after seeing her slightly surprised expression when they connected.

"Eh? A-Autumn?" said Freya in a voice that somewhat gave off the impression of either questioning and/or exclaiming her sudden appearance.

She looked at her, "The one-and-only!" she stuck her tongue out playfully and said, "Wanna go get some pizza? My treat!"

Freya thought a moment and said regretfully and with an apologetic look upon her face, "I would love to, but-"

The cheerful smile that was once worn had disappeared, then a weakened one took its place and she finished off with a slight sigh, "No it's alright. I figured, but I also thought it'd be worth a shot since we haven't hung out in a while. What is it this time? Homework, studying, personal business?"

Freya gave a small and shaky laugh, "Something like that.. My deepest apologies.." _'I can't,'_ she thought, _'I can't ever let her get involved.. If I do she might.. might..' _a familiar snap of the fingers in front of her face broke her trance.

"Hey, Freya!," scolded Autumn, "It's already bad enough that you're, too busy for pizza, but now you're spacing out on me in a simple conversation?" she turned away with a playfully mad 'hmph.'

As the breeze picked up slightly Freya read the time on her phone then put it back in her jacket pocket; her black and blue butterfly charm hanging out. "Autumn," called Freya with her usual gentle tone, "There's still a lot of time before I have to get busy. Why don't we just go for ice cream since it's, too early for pizza?"

A sudden rush of warmth ran through Autumns body as she perked up slightly and looked back. "R-Really..?" she asked slightly puzzled, as she made sure it wasn't some kind of cruel humor that Freya gets occasionally.

She nodded, "Of course. Why would I lie to you about something-"

Autumn cut her off, "If you say trivial I'll assume you don't care."

Soft laughter came from Freya, "No.." she said quietly, "I would never say trivial when it concerns you. What I was _going_ to say was something more along the lines of: _involving ice cream_."

They both laughed aloud for a short while, then Autumn finished with a sigh and satisfied smile, "Alright then. Let's get going before you have to get busy then?"

Freya nodded. "Still your treat." she teased as she started walking off.

She couldn't believe her ears, "Why mine!" complained the brunette as she ran after her friend.

As the wind created ripples in the silver-silk that was her hair, she stated with a taunting smile while turning around, "I'm the one postponing my plans for you- besides, you offered to pay earlier, did you not?" a playful brow was raised.

Her jaw dropped slightly; she smirked. "Understood. Next time it's all you- got it?" she teased.

Freya turned back around and said, "That's fine, now come."

Autumn smiled and ran to her side while thinking, _'Freya.. What is it that you're shouldering all by yourself? You always act like everything is okay, but out of the four years I've known you- these past two years you haven't been yourself.. You've become secretive and deceptive.. Observant and cautious.. And most of all your manipulation skills have grown so much.. Please, Freya.. Let me help you- even just a little..'_

While they were walking to the canteen Freya looked behind them slightly, making sure that no one noticed this slight glance. As they approached the stand she couldn't help but think, _'Autumn.. You're a simple human.. You and I- I bring danger to you. Maybe it's you that brings danger to I.. At this point I haven't a clue which is which anymore, but.. If I had known what was to come all those years ago- I wouldn't of prolonged this thing we share called friendship..'_

"Welcome, what may I get you two?" asked the man behind the counter, breaking both of their thoughts.

They scanned the board then after a few moments Freya said, "Vanilla ice cream will be fine."

He nodded and looked at Autumn, who moments later, answered, "Chocolate for me then." as he went to get the cones she turned to Freya and said with a slight laugh, "We can switch every-so-often, just like before. Remember?" Freya thought a moment. "Oh come on, you've got to at least remember that!" whined Autumn.

Freya laughed while shaking her head, "It's not that I don't remember- rather how could I _not_ remember? We would always get opposites that mixed, then switch once we reached the half point- correct?"

Autumn smiled with relief, _'At least you still remember that.. Freya..'_

The man came back with each cone wrapped neatly in a napkin, "Here you go, enjoy!" Autumn handed him the money before walking off with Freya.

Although the two girls were laughing and acting normal, Freya hadn't stopped looking around since the canteen. Autumn took a notice to this, "Freya-chan," said Autumn in her perky voice, "Is something the matter?"

A simple head-shake was made along with a final answer, "No, I just never get tired of this scenery is all."

At that moment a single thought crossed Autumns mind, "Liar." but for that liar, she still smiled.

_Several hours later_ Freya pointed out the time, and said she had to go. So as their farewells were made and when they each went their separate ways they had similar, yet entirely different thoughts in their minds.

_'Freya..'_

_'Autumn..'_

_ '..If only you..'_

_ '.. If only you..'_

_'.. Trusted me more, like I do you..'_

_'.. Vanished from my life, and I yours..'_


	3. Notice ! Please Read ! IMPORTANT !

Hello anyone who cares ~

Well uh... Yeah I'd like to [sadly] say that this story, _Tainted Paths_ is put on hold for several reasons!

One being that I'm working on a _Bleach_ story that will [hopefully] be up soon if not is already up, and because I have basically no reviews (you all hurt my feelings with that 3:) and I'm somewhat lacking inspiration... unfortunately.

Soo uhh, yeah! I'll probably update this once I'm finished with the _Bleach_ story, that's to be titled _Fallen._ It'll be an _IchiRuki _tale_._ Check it out if you're interested, or even if you're not 'cause it just might :)

- P.S: This is _**not**_ discontinued, simply put on hold! Once I get my brain warmed up with the _Bleach_ one and my writers-block lightens a bit it should be good to go :P

~ Faded Innocence


End file.
